


Birthday Gifts

by HogwartsConsultingDetective



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsConsultingDetective/pseuds/HogwartsConsultingDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluff in honor of Dean's birthday. Dean, Sam, and Castiel stay in the bunker for the night to celebrate Dean's birthday, and afterwards Dean and Cas have a romantic moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gifts

Dean sat on the couch with his arm draped casually around the back, his hand resting lightly on Cas's shoulders.  Though the contact between the two of them was light, it felt so importantly heavy, like the smallest movement from either of them, the smallest twitch or adjustment, would break this connection that they had, seperating them from eachother.  Sammy entered the room with a brown paper bag in one hand and a small tray in the other.  Dean grinned, knowing what his brother had in both of the packages.  Although originally against it, Dean was secretly glad that they had decided not to investigate tonight, and were staying home acting like a normal family for once. Finally, he was ready for a good birthday.

As Sam flopped his massive frame on the seat across from the couple, he grinned to himself.  He was still adjusting to this new idea that Dean was actually accepting his feelings.  Cas seemed in a constant state of bliss since they "came out" by holding hands in front of Sam.  Dean, if possible, looked even happier, and Sam was thrilled, if exasperated, for both of them.  He had known all along, of course, but chose not to tell them that.

"Watcha got there, Sammy?" asked Dean, pretending not to have a clue.  _He really is a bad actor_   Sam thought to himself.  He grinned and handed the tray over to his brother. Dean pulled off the top and grinned apon seeing the pie.  The first part of the Birthday Ritual was through.  During part two, Dean pulled a bottle of cherry whiskey from the crinkled bag and grinned at his younger brother.  Though Dean got these gifts nearly every year, he didn't ever plan to get sick of them.

As Dean finished his pie, Cas laid a tentative hand on his lover's shoulder. "I have this for you, Dean" said Cas in his gravelly voice, handing over a small leather box.  For one heart-stopping moment, Dean thought it was a ring.  When he opened it though, he found a leather bracelet inside, curled up like a sleeping child.  Like Cas did at night while Dean huddled around him protectively.  Sewn onto the leather were 14 cowry shells.  Dean looked at the one to the far right and saw the letters D.W, scratched on simply but gracefully.  Dean looked at Cas with that special look that is reserved just for him, hoping that his eyes could convey his appreciation.  Cas, without breaking eye contact, took the bracelet from Dean's hand and pulled Dean's right hand up to his lap, tying the bracelet around it.  All the while, those impossibly blue eyes held Dean's gaze, like the cool water meeting the grassy meadow.  When Cas finished tying the bracelet, he took Dean's hand in his own, curling his fingers through Dean's.

Sam took his cue and left the room, ecstatic that his brother was finally happy. 

Cas's left hand reached up and cupped Dean's face, pulling Dean's face close to his own.  They touched their foreheads together and closed their eyes, content with just being as close. 

After a while, however, Dean felt a need to compress the space between them, squeezing it out the sides to make room for the passion he felt for the man before him.  As Dean led him to the bedroom, Cas thought that maybe sex isn't all about feeling good.

_Maybe sex is just being as close as possible. Maybe it's kissing so deeply that I hope he will swallow me and we can become one inseperable unit. Maybe sex is the need to get rid of all the cloth that impedes us being as close as possible. Maybe it's my rubbing against him, wishing that he could just get a little closer, not to feel better, just to feel closer.  Maybe sex is finishing and lying on top of him and thinking that I could melt right through his skin, and we can become close enough then._

Dean lay curled around Cas hours later, pressing soft kisses to sleeping lover's neck and shoulders.  _It wasn't a Beverly Hills birthday_ , he thought to himself, _But it's the best one I could ask for._

In that moment, with Cas and Dean sleeping in the bedroom, and Sam returning from a long shower, unwilling to eavesdrop on his brother's throes of passion, the world seemed okay. There was no war, no demons or monsters or dissapointed parents. There were no corpses who could never be avenged, never be repayed. There was just Dean, Cas, and Sam.  In that moment, there was nothing but contentful love.

 


End file.
